la científica y el vagabundo
by melu beuty
Summary: ¿ustedes perdonarian a alguien que le fue infiel muchas veces, solo por darte una rosa? bueno este es el caso de bulma fue muchas veces herida y conoce a vegeta que la rescata de esa tristeza


Hola soy yo melu beuty disculpen si nos les gusto mi primer mini historia capaz que mas adelante lo arregle bueno aquí les traigo otra y especialmente se los dedico a todas las personas que me aconsejaron de para hacerla y please dejen sus reviews bueno disfrútenla disculpen por mis errores

En la capital del oeste se encontraba una bella mujer de cabello celeste y ojos de igual color con 23 años que vive en la Capsule Corporation donde trabaja muy duro haciendo nuevos experimentos junto a su padre el dueño de esa empresa eran muy conocidos en la ciudad por sus grandes inventos.Ella tiene un novio que se llama yamcha que es beisbolista le decía a diario que la amaba y ella ya no le creía tanto porque muchas veces yamcha le fue infiel.Esta vez atravesó la raya aquel día FLASH BACK Bulma estaba en una cita con yamcha porque después de otra infidelidad por parte de el la invito a cenar para recompensarla y estaban hablando de su relación como fue estos últimos años

-no se como pude ser tan tonto bulma en fallarte varias veces si para mi eres la única mujer que no deja de pensarte, de extrañarte y de amarte-decía yamcha (que buen actor que es ¬¬) con amor

-si yamcha me lo dijiste como 50 veces-dijo bulma desinteresada

-pero es la verdad no se que haría sin ti sos el amor de mi vida te amo tanto-le decía yamcha con tanto ``cariño´´

-yamcha me esperas unos minutos voy al baño-dijo bulma con una excusa para pensar un poco estaba muy confundida

-ok pero no te tardes-dijo el con un voz seductora

-como digas-dijo bulma para ir corriendo al baño y cerrar rápido la puerta

-que estoy haciendo yo estoy confundida primero me engaña otra vez y luego a la mañana siguiente decido perdonarlo me invita a cenar y hace como si nada paso no se la verdad que le pasa pero bulma tenes que ser positiva se lo

dejasteis bien claro que si te volvía

Engañar no lo ibas a perdonar así que quédate tranquila capaz que ahora cambie así que regresa y disfruta de la noche con yamcha-dijo bulma mas con confianza, se maquillo un poco mas y salio del baño

Cuando estaba en camino lo vio a yamcha con una rubia alta coqueteándole bulma se sentía morir cuando vio eso se le estaban llenando de lagrimas sus hermosos ojos azules no podía creer que lo había hecho de nuevo se escondió detrás de una pared para escuchar la conversación de ellos no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-tu no estabas con tu novia-dijo la mujerzuela

-no te equivocas no era mi novia es mi hermana a veces salimos a cenar ya que no sale mucho pero no estoy de novio-dijo el idiota de yamcha a la rubia muy seductor y se besaron a continuación y bulma muy furiosa fue directo hacia el y lo empujo haciendo que se cayera para atrás y le dijo

-ASI QUE DECIAS QUE ME AMABAS IDIOTA IMBECIL INFIEL-decía bulma con todo su furia sacada para afuera estaban tan furiosa que le dio una fuerte cachetada que le dejo el cachete colorado y salio corriendo del restaurante, mientras yamcha le gritaba

-ESPERA BULMA NO ES LO QUE PARECE-decía el idiota de yamcha pero bulma ya se había ido en su auto volador.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Estaba muy deprimida en su casa no podía creer que lo había hecho tenia el alma y el corazón hecho pedazos no entiende que cosa hizo mal ella para que la engañe así no tenia consuelo y de pronto golpearon la puerta y fue a abrir y era yamcha y ella le dijo

-QUE HACES AQUÍ IDESGRACIADO INFIEL NO TE BASTO CON BURLARTE DE MI CON ESA MUJER-dijo bulma muy furiosa y dolida por todo lo que le hizo pasar

-por favor te imploro que me perdones por favor-decía yamcha con la cabeza agachada ``no le quería mirar a los ojos´´

-COMO PUEDES DECIRME ESO DESPUES DE AVERGONZARME ASI NO ME LO MEREZCO –decía bulma muy enojada entre lágrimas

-de verdad Bulma perdonad-decía Yamcha desmoronándose en el suelo

-No Yamcha ya me hicisteis mucho daño ya no doy mas sniff por favor vete -decía bulma muy dolida y llorando y cerro la puerta sin dejarlo hablar

Bulma estaba enojada, dolida y sin consuelo como tubo la valentía de aparecer en su casa después de todas las infidelidades y esta fue la peor como pudo hacerle una cosa así cuando específicamente le dijo que era la ultima oportunidad que le daba

**FLASH BACK **

Bulma estaba mas que furiosa es como si alguien se le acercara se quemaría con solo tocarla y fue la décima vez que Yamcha la engaña con otra mujer aun no entiende porque sigue perdonándolo tal vez porque se había a acostumbrado a el pero esta vez estaba mas lastimada tenia dos sentimientos en su interior enojo y amargura. Estaba con su mejor amiga Chi-Chi llorando

-no entiendo Chi-Chi sniff porque sigue haciéndolo fue la décima sniff vez que me engaña con otra mujer es un desgraciado sniff-decía bulma en entre lagrimas

-no llores por favor amiga ese idiota de yamcha no merece tus lagrimas-decía Chi-Chi a su querida amiga de muchos años mientras pensaba

_Que imbecil es yamcha como odio que la haga sufrir pero aun no entiendo como sigue perdonándolo _

Y en eso alguien toco se fueron a abrir para ver quien era y era yamcha con un ramo de rosas

-QUE HACES AQUÍ YAMCHA OTRA VEZ ME LASTIMASTE NO TIENES VERGÜENZA EN APARECER AQUÍ-decía bulma furiosa tratando de cachetear a yamcha pero no podía porque Chi-Chi le agarraba los brazos tratando de tranquilizarla

-Bulma por favor perdonadme es que ella se me acerco a mi y me beso-decía yamcha ¨apenado¨

-y crees que me voy a tragar esa historia -decía bulma ya mas calmada pero con un tic en su ojo

-por favor bulma tu sabes que te amo tanto-decía el desesperado para que le de otra oportunidad

-el mismo discurso de siempre un aplauso-decía bulma sarcástica no le creía ni una palabra

-pero te lo digo enserio bulma enserio perdonadme-decía mientras que caía de rodillas delante de ella

-espera un momento yamch yamcha-decía bulma apenas pudiendo hablar y mira a Chi-Chi y

Y le dijo susurrando:

-¿Qué opinas Chi? Es que yamcha nunca se arrodillo y me pidió perdón de esa manera desde que me era infiel-decía bulma tratando de pensar que hacer

-no se bulma, el te a lastimado muchas veces y me destroza verte así eres mi mejor amiga-decía Chi-Chi preocupada por su amiga

-lo se Chi pero es que nunca lo vi arrepentido de esa forma arrodillándose ¿no se? ¿Habrá cambiado? No se que hacer debería darle una ultima oportunidad-decía bulma pensándolo bien.

-solo haz lo que sientas bulma si tu quieres darle otra oportunidad dásela pero por favor amiga si te llega a fallar otra vez ya no lo sigas perdonándolo no soporto verte sufrir ¿si?-decía Chi-Chi preocupada a su amiga

-esta bien lo haré le daré una ultima la ultima oportunidad y si me llega a decepcionar le digo que me deje en paz-decía bulma muy decidida

-pero recuerda bulma pase la que pase siempre voy a estar para lo que necesites-

-gracias por estar para mi sos una gran amiga-dijo bulma con un poco mas animada

-de nada amiga bien ahora ve y dile a yamcha que será la ultima oportunidad contigo en la vida-

esta bien-  
-bien yamcha será la ULTIMA oportunidad que te de porque ya no dejares que me dañes-dijo bulma muy firme nombrando bien la palabra ultima.

-Graciass mi bulma no te arrepentirás-decía el mas alegre (¬¬ falso)

-espero que no yamcha espero que no-le repetía seria

-toma estas son para ti y me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo -le dijo alcanzándole el ramo

-si no queda de otra acepto-dijo ella con cara de pocos amigos

-gracias mi bulmita te amo-decía yamcha con ¨¨ternura¨¨

-de nada yamcha nos vemos-decía bulma cerrándole la puerta en la cara desconcertando a yamcha

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Ahora resulta que todo esa escena eran puras se preguntaba mil veces porque tubo que perdonarlo si cada vez que lo hacia terminaba lastimarla emocionalmente y le hacia añicos el corazón.

No dejaba de caer lágrimas de sus brillantes ojos que pensó que se tranquilizaría si daba un paseo caminando no tenia mucho,

animo para conducir su nave aunque estaba lloviendo se puso una campera imperniable y agarro su paraguas y se fue.

Mientras recordaba aquellos momentos que parecían feliz para ella con yamcha, todos los te amo, cada rosas que le daba y tantos besos mientras el se burlaba de ella a sus espaldas acostándose y besándose con aquellas mujeres solamente por tener buen cuerpo. Sentía mucho rencor y tristeza por aquellos años desperdiciados con ese idiota. Mientras sacudía su cabeza para dejar de pensar un poco por ese imbecil, cuando de pronto vio a un hombre bajo de estatura y delgado con cabello de flama de no mas de 24 años con mirada fría e indiferente apoyado en una pared de un mercado y se dio cuenta que era un vagabundo por sus harapos que llevaba puesto sintió curiosidad y se le acerco y le dijo

-Hola ¿que haces en esta lluvia mojándote? ¿Hace cuanto llevas aquí? ¿Qué no tienes familia?-decía la peliazul sin dejarlo hablar

-aaagg deja de hablar mujer que me tienes harto con tantas preguntas-dijo aquel hombre muy molesto

-lo siento es que sentí que debía preguntarte-decía bulma un poco apenada por sus preguntas

-¡y a ti que te importa si me mojo o no o si no tengo familia no es de tu incumbencia!

-¡óyeme a mi nadie me hablo si mono estupido!-

-YO HABLO COMO QUIERO-

Después ninguno de los dos hablo por unos minutos. Hasta que bulma dijo

-disculpadme no quise molestarte ¿te gustaría que darte en mi casa?-decía la peliazul un poco mas animada pero no sabia porque.

-hmmmp yo no necesito de una preguntona y gritona mujer como tu-decía el frió con indiferencia

-A QUIEN LE DIGAS PREGUNTONA Y GRITONA lo siento lo siento ¿que tal si te quedas por esta noche? por favor-decía ella casi suplicando

-eres muy molesta mujer pero si dejas de hablar un poco iré-dijo el mirándola a los ojos que no había notado que lo hipnotizan

-bueno entonces vamonos ya ¿a propósito como te llamas?-decía ella muy feliz

-vegeta ouji-le dijo con los brazos cruzados

Ella no entendía por se sentía de esa manera al estar cerca de vegeta, es como si todo la tristeza se le fue volando y estaba mas confundida porque le gustaba como se sentía.

**bueno hasta aquí es el primer Cáp. De mi primer fic el otro estuvo desastroso lo se pero capaz que mas adelante lo arregle acepto todos consejos de ustedes para seguir con este fic y porfi dejen reviews **


End file.
